


forming fraternal bonds...?

by liebstes



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Collars, Humiliation, Leashes, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, how did i end up here, wow there is no tag for them together under relationships. a bad omen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebstes/pseuds/liebstes
Summary: A God, a King, and Aristos Achaion walk into a bar.
Relationships: Theseus/Zagreus/Achilles (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 89





	forming fraternal bonds...?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eggchef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggchef/gifts).



> theres no bar. the summary lied. 
> 
> commission for the lovely egg, who requested theseus/zagreus/achilles with the latter two sorta bullying theseus while being lovey-dovey with each other. and also theseus having a leash. :) this was way too much fun to write, what rarepair hell are you forcing me in????
> 
> this has absolutely no plot. why are they all together? who knows. where are they? a bed, somewhere. probably. its fine, they're having fun
> 
> this was greatly inspired by eggs own TZA art, and i borrowed the position she uses because i still can't wrap my head around 3 peoples limbs in bed. you can find that beautiful gem [here](https://twitter.com/EGGCHEFFF/status/1363723831030870018?s=20)

“Achilles, may I—” Theseus’ voice is pathetic, strained. Pleading. 

“No.” He says it easily, with a curl of his lip Zagreus has never seen before. 

Theseus’ answering groan is annoyingly loud. From Zagreus’ position at Achilles’ side, he can see his whole body trembling, fists clenching so tight that the whites of his knuckles are visible. Achilles pulls Zagreus back to him at the same time he jerks the leash attached to Theseus’ collar, the former receiving sweet praise pressed into his lips and a voice dragging like honey through his ears, and Theseus gets a choked gasp as he’s pulled back down Achilles’ cock. 

“Look at you,” Achilles whispers, punctuating each word with a soft kiss. “Beautiful.” He pulls back, dragging Zag’s bottom lip with his thumb. 

Zagreus feels mesmerized by Achilles’gaze. His eyes are heavy, half-lidded, and he opens his mouth to reply but is cut off by Theseus’– “I  _ beg _ of you–” 

Achilles’ expression turns sour again as he yanks the leash, pulling back Theseus’ head to address him fully. “Stop that. Gods, you’re–” he stops, scoffing. 

“Desperate?” Zagreus offers. 

Achilles laughs, “Ha, well, that’s far kinder than what I was thinking... but sure.” 

Zagreus leans forward to eye Theseus, relishing in the way his glare turns heated at the Prince. Still, he remains silent, squirming. Zagreus grins. “What, is this what you needed to finally shut your mouth? A cock inside you? And even now you’re still blabbering on.” He pauses, watching a bead of pre-come slip down Theseus’ length. Theseus remains quiet as instructed, though there’s an obvious struggle to it. 

Is it the humiliation Theseus likes, he wonders? Finally forced to soak in every word and criticism he had passed by in life? “I don’t know how Asterius puts up with you,” Zagreus adds, conversationally, and can tell the moment Theseus processes it, body stiffening in rage. 

“S–Stop…!” Theseus grits his teeth, exhaling strongly through his nose. “Don’t– he does not deserve your dishonor, you  _ foul– _ ”

Achilles acts before Zagreus can even open his mouth to reply. He pulls the leash backward, making Theseus fall flat against Achilles’ chest. “Theseus,” his eyes are narrow, tone low and deep. He spits the name out like he’d rather be saying anything else; as if it’s left a bad taste on his tongue that he can’t rid himself of. Zagreus has never seen him like this– even when he’d disobeyed, made a stupid mistake in training –it was never like this. 

“I instructed you to watch your mouth. Are you unable to do so? He is a  _ God, _ you lowly King. You’ll treat him as such.” He tsks, and Zagreus has to stop himself from leaning forward to kiss him. 

Theseus hesitates. He looks like might speak, but shuts his mouth with an audible click when Achilles tightens his hold on the leash. His jaw clenches as he sits back up on Achilles’ lap. Zagreus might feel pity if it weren’t for the obvious, albeit neglected, arousal Theseus is bearing.

“Finally,” Achilles mutters, and Theseus huffs as he resumes the pace, rising and lowering himself off Achilles with short, quick breaths. Zagreus doesn’t have time to stare at the sight before Achilles is pulling his chin back to face him with a thumb, every trace of his sour expression gone. 

They come together, Achilles tongue pushing insistently into his mouth and Zagreus accepts it; he blooms under Achilles’ touch and hums as their lips slide together– all accompanied by the slick sounds of Theseus fucking himself. 

Achilles pulls back with a gasp and looks distractedly down to where his cock disappears into Theseus. He’s starting to pant slightly now, Zagreus notices. He rubs a thumb across Achilles’ cheekbone to regain his focus. 

Achilles turns to him.“He doesn’t take me as well as you,” he says suddenly,  _ vehemently _ , as he meets Zagreus’ gaze. The way he speaks is resolute; he says it as a promise, confident under Zagreus’ widening eyes. Theseus moans brazenly loud at this, slamming back down onto Achilles’ lap with more force than before. 

Zagreus tightens his grasp on Achilles, speechless, and rushes forward to kiss him. He can feel Achilles’ hips slam sharply  _ up _ into Theseus as their lips meet, and Zagreus can’t help but slide a hand down to stroke himself. “I can show off how well I take you right now, if you’d like.” 

He gets a laugh in response, Achilles sounding far calmer and more collected than a man who’s being ridden should be. “Soon, lad. I promise. Let’s make use of this one first,” he nods to Theseus, “and then I’ll care for you properly.” He promises it with a kiss, nipping Zagreus’ bottom lip before separating. 

Zagreus obeys, sliding back down to his spot on Achilles’ side. He leans his head over onto Achilles’ shoulder, rising and falling with the movement of Theseus. “I’ll admit,” Zagreus starts, eyeing a bead of sweat fall down his back, “he does make a pretty sight, once he’s quiet enough.” 

Achilles huffs, twisting the leather leash between his fingers, clenching every now and then. “I suppose.” The collar twists around Theseus’ neck, bringing the metal loop toward the back of his neck. It’s close enough for Zagreus to lean forward and stick a finger through, tugging his head back. 

“Agh–” Theseus groans, as Zagreus starts biting around his already marked neck, intermittently soothing the skin with his tongue. “I’m– Achilles, may I–” 

“Going to come already, King?” Zagreus answers for him, skating his fingers around to brush his naval, narrowly avoiding his reddened cock. “No.” 

Achilles ignores them both and instead starts moving Theseus himself, pushing Zagreus away gently in order to grip Theseus’ hips. Zagreus can see the corded muscles in his forearms moving as he lifts Theseus up only to be slammed roughly back down. His crying out is dominated by Achilles’ exasperated grunts, hips pistoning up to reach Theseus. He keeps the harsh pace until thrusting in a final time, yanking decidedly on the leash, forcing a choked noise from Theseus as Achilles comes. 

It’s foreign, the way he does it. There are no sweet honeyed words murmured into Theseus’ ear, no kisses pressed to the back of his neck, or a soothing hand swept down his side that Zagreus experiences. Achilles’ eyes are closed, both hands holding Theseus’ hips in a grip that will surely bruise. His mouth opens as he chokes out a quiet groan, and Zagreus can see cum dripping down Theseus’ thigh.

Zagreus goes to wrap a hand around Theseus’ length but is swept up in Achilles’ embrace as he pulls out, moving Theseus aside to push Zagreus down onto the bed. “Lad. C’mere, let me take care of you,” Achilles whispers, pressing kisses against Zag’s chest. He’s nearly straddling him now. 

“Wait–” Zag pushes half-heartedly against his chest and instantly Achilles pulls back. “I want to– do you mind if I deal with him first?” Achilles looks slightly confused but nods nonetheless, pulling back to settle himself down onto his rear, lazily reaching for a rag. 

“Do with him what you want, love,” Achilles says, glancing dispassionately at Theseus. “He is of no interest to me.” He’s let the leash drag down on the bed, completely slack. Zagreus picks it up just to feel the warm scrape of leather against his fingers. 

Theseus is still panting when Zagreus rises to his knees near him. His brows are furrowed together and he obviously wants to say something, but remains silent. Zag grasps loosely around his cock, and Theseus nearly sobs in relief, irritation melting away. 

“I’ll let you come, King,” Zagreus promises, tracing one finger around the slit of his cock. “Just do me a quick favor first.” 

He pushes him down with some sense of gentleness rather than yanking purely with the leash, and Theseus goes easily. Zag grins and pulls him harder, forcing his balls to rub against Theseus’ chin. “You–” Theseus starts, eyes narrowing. 

“Watch your tongue,” Achilles chids impatiently, and Zagreus looks over to see him spread out and idly stroking himself at their display. The smile Achilles sends him nearly makes him forgot about Theseus’ huff of protest near his groin. 

“Here,” Zagreus sighs, grabbing Theseus by the hair to guide him. He presses his cock against Theseus’ lips. “Go on. Make yourself busy.” 

Theseus obliges begrudgingly, maintaining sharp eye contact as he sucks the head of Zagreus’ cock into his mouth, almost challenging him with his gaze. Zagreus tsks, thrusting deeper into his mouth. The sound of Theseus choking only makes the wave in his belly grow, already close to orgasm. Theseus’ eyes finally close as he bobs his head, and Zagreus is able to maintain  _ some _ composure– until Theseus suddenly grips his thighs, shoving Zagreus further forward, urging him to fuck into his mouth. 

Zagreus’s orgasm hits him like a shock– his eyes roll back as he holds Theseus in place; he can feel the arch of Theseus’ nose pressing against his abdomen. Theseus gags as Zagreus comes down his throat, but still, his fingers remain gripped in Zagreus’ thighs. 

“Blood and–” Zagreus gasps, fingers now tugging Theseus’ hair, pulling him away as he grows oversensitive. Theseus pants, quickly wiping his forearm across his mouth to clean the drool and splatters of cum covering it. 

Achilles voice almost makes him jump. “Good, lad. That was wonderful.” His words dance across Zagreus’ skin, growing warm at the praise. 

Zagreus can see Theseus’ hand twitching near his own cock, neglected and weeping, and in a moment of adrenaline, Zagreus grasps him. 

“Oh–” Theseus groans. His eyes close, head falling back as Zagreus’ hand makes obscene, slick sounds from pumping him. Within a few seconds Theseus is squirming, pitifully whining, “I must– may I–” 

“Yes, yeah. Come,” Zagreus says, wincing at how encouraging he sounds, and immediately Theseus is arching under him, cock twitching as he spills over his stomach and Zag’s hand.

The shudder that wracks his body and obnoxious moan spilling from his mouth is fitting, Zagreus might admit. Achilles doesn’t seem as amused. “Gods, and he’s always this loud?” 

Theseus collapses back onto the bed, panting, paying them no mind. Zagreus can’t help but suck one of his fingers that had grasped Theseus into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the cum-covered digit. 

“Yep,” he replies, popping the last syllable after he removes his finger. “It’s okay, you’ll get used to it.” He pauses, tilts his head. “Hopefully.” 

**Author's Note:**

> congrats, you've just read probably the filthiest thing I've ever written. proud of you!  
> i appreciate any and all kudos/comments! 
> 
> if you want to follow my twitter it will be linked [here](https://twitter.com/t4tpatrochilles) :)


End file.
